


PBJ & Banana Splits

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Multi, Other, Quadrant Confusion, Threesome, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the ψiioniic’s subliminal lust pilots his dream bubble into that of the Grand Highblood. Shenanigans ensue, until a mysterious stranger appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PBJ & Banana Splits

The feeling of moving through a space but not really moving wasn’t anything that was new to the mustard blood. Not after all the years as The Helmsman. But, that was long ago. And now he was dead. And lucky for him, due to all the time he spent in his unnaturally long life guiding The Battleship Condescension based on the whims of Her Imperial Condescension herself, his dream bubble in death was a drifter.

It wasn’t normal, but it did happen. Normally to very high ranking helmsmen. And The Psiioniic was the most prestigious of any of the helmsmen. Controlling a ship as large as The Battleship Condescension, one had to be good at what they did. Unwilling or not, he was the best.

So in his drifting The Psiioniic had run into quite a few interesting faces. A few young trolls who were in the need of advice. He wasn’t able to offer much aside from telling them to keep hope when the day was the brightest and all the monsters were on the prowl. They were all grateful, but when his bubble drifted past theirs he was always left feeling faintly hollow. The Psiioniic was missing something.

The Psiioniic stood alone in his bubble, the familiar feeling of subtle movement outside didn’t faze him at this point. The walls were covered in the almost purple tentacles. They had been the only thing he had seen for so many sweeps of his life that no matter how much he tried to change it, this is how it stayed. Occasionally when his bubble passed through another it would change it slightly, but they would almost always be the predominate feature of the bubble. It was sickening, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

He ran his hand down the slick walls, digging his claws in. The Psiioniic watched them rip open, but heal over as soon as his claws were gone. Bio-organic. His ears popped and he shook his head, the pressure in the room changing. His bubble was merging with another. The yellowblood turned to see just who he’d have the pleasure of talking to for a little while.

The dream bubble merging with his was dark, sinister. Slowly his own’s atmosphere shifted a bit. Whoever was coming into his space, or whoever’s space he was moving through rather, was very strong willed if they could change his bubble so drastically with so little contact. The pink-purple tentacles smoothed out, splashes of so many colors of paint covered the walls.

No. Not paint.

Blood.

The Psiioniic knew whose space he was invading. And for a fleeting moment, he was scared. When realization hit him that the other troll couldn’t do much damage considering they were both already dead, he calmed somewhat. Maybe this one, being another adult troll, could fill whatever hollow feeling he had. On the other hand, there was a high chance he’d beat him into a pulp and laugh over the body until the bubbles passed through one another completely and he was gone out of The Psiioniic’s life again.

But life wasn’t fun unless you took chances, and The Grand Highblood might commend him for being strong in the face of such a worthy adversary. Far above worthy actually. There was a huge gap between the two of them in the caste that The Psiioniic could never hope to fill. The gap might be big, but his face heated up at the thought of another gap that The Grand Highblood might be able to fill

Lost in thought he didn’t notice the hulking figure slipping through the small space, ducking under the barrier between the two bubbles. He was across the room in the time it took The Psiioniic to turn around, and his huge hand was wrapped around his throat. Suddenly unable to breathe he looked up at the mass in front of him, the defensive instinct in him causing his powers to jolt from his eyes, slamming into the Grand Highblood’s chest.

He staggered back, dragging the lowblood with him, but his grip was now loose enough to permit the smaller to gasp a breath. His hands were HUGE! Three fingers curled around his throat, one dug into his face, and the pinky was hooked under his clavicle. The claw on his thumb was poised ever so lightly against the carotid artery.

The Psiioniic swallowed hard, watching the Grand Highblood with mismatched eyes, gauging the taller’s next movement before making his own. Eventually the Grand Highblood’s stare of malice softened a bit, a smile teasing at the edges of his lips. Suddenly he let out a laugh, letting his hand down, his claws tracing light lines, welts, but never breaking skin, ripping through his outfit.

“I always thought you looked RIDICULOUS, little pissblood.” He sneered.

The Psiioniic’s eyebrows pressed together, “Pardon me?”

“YOU HEARD ME. You, with your mismatched eyes and your little HELMET. Such a PATHETIC little grub, hm?”

His laugh was deep and his booming voice was deeper. The Psiioniic could feel them in his very bones, tightening his guts, making him uncomfortable to even be looking him in the eye. The huge hand grabbed his jaw, pulling his face up to look at it.

“I always did question the Empress’ taste. This miraculous helmet is almost… COMICAL.”

With his words his claws ripped through the purple bands that created his helmet, tearing it away so that he could look into the helmsman’s eyes without the goggles in the way. There wasn’t a huge change. He was still looking into two blank slates of red and blue. It was difficult to tell just what emotion the lowblood was trying to convey based on his eyes alone. It was something that would be aggravating to another highblood. A highblood who couldn’t FEEL the fear in his veins, smell the terror on his skin. Without that though, in the rest of his face he could see fear. The way his mouth curled, and his eyebrows arched. Fear… and something else.

His face inched closer, the smile widening as he watched the pissblood’s Adam’s apple bob with a thick swallow. The indigo trailed his nose up his neck, taking a deep breath. That was fear, without a doubt. His hair was a wild mess around him, surprisingly soft on the Psiioniic’s face. Soft, but very thick. The lower made no move to pull away. That would be a very bad idea. Those long fangs behind thin lips weren’t something that he was used to. Frankly, this kind of contact wasn’t something he was used to. The Grand Highblood, sure. He took advantage of all the little trolls that found themselves unlucky enough to end up in his bubble. No shame.

For a fleeting moment the Psiioniic considered that this might not be the best idea. And in that moment, the highblood decided that he was going to go along with that strong undertone. Just under the fear  was a thick and wonderful layer of pure lust that the Psiioniic couldn’t deny. It had been far too long since he had had any decent contact. Between he, the Grand Highblood and the fence post, the Condesce  had been little more than a tease. Her ‘visits’ were not only few and far between but she worked with him until SHE was happy, and then she was gone, leaving him to gasp against the restraints of the ship for release. That release rarely came.

So yes, he was feeling very deprived at the moment, even in death. The fear of the troll above him was stronger, but maybe that is how the indigo liked it. The smell of the fear, the taste of the agony. Something snapped in the Psiioniic then. Like Hell he was going to let the Grand Highblood and his pompous ass get his way! They were dead; he had literally NOTHING to lose at this point. With this realization he let off another rush of his energy, the electricity running a jagged line across the bigger troll’s cheek and little sparks jumped off his already frizzy tangled mess of hair.

He pulled back, shaking his head, “FUCK!”

It had been unexpected. No lowblood who knew who he was DARED to retaliate against him. His grip on the mustardblood’s head tightened, his fingers digging into his face enough to bring pain, but not quite enough break skin with his claws. His purple eyes stared down at him, daring him to make another move. He could break his tiny skull with just little more pressure. A small twitch of the eyebrows and the Grand Highblood let out a low chuckle, “You DO enjoy this! You’re enjoying EVERY. MOTHERFUCKING. MOMENT!”

The Psiioniic bared his mess of teeth, the skin around his nose twitching as he growled up at the larger like a rabid barkbeast. The Grand Highblood laughed again, “You are QUITE the feisty little wriggler, AREN’T YOU? Tell me then Helmsman, tell me, WHY are you nearly MELTING into my hands?”

Both massive hands were suddenly on either side of the Psiioniic’s head. His fingers could lace around his skull. The Grand Highblood’s thumbs hooked under the fabric that made the hood he was actually fond of. If he ripped it, the Psiioniic was going to be-

RIIIIIPPP!!

The Psiioniic’s eye twitched, still growling up at the higherblood. He just…

UGH!

The red and blue flashes rushed from him. The purple ducked under the beams, a deep growl in his throat as he tackled the telekinetic to the floor, flipping them a few times. They came to a halt, his hands on either side of the smaller’s head. Then, suddenly, their mouths were slammed together hard enough to bruise lips. Fighting for dominance, biting and pulling at the others lips, licking up the blood that dotted the pinprick wounds. The highblood laced his fingers in between the lowblood’s horns, pulling his hair so that their kiss broke. The Psiioniic’s mouth was turned up into the sliest smirk he could muster and that just made the Grand Highblood almost smile back at him.

Pathetic little grub LIKED the pain. And if the liked it, who was the Highblood to deny him what he wanted? He after all, was very good at dishing out pain. If he wanted pain, boy was he in for a world of hurt. He bent low again, his mass of hair tickling the smaller’s face as his tongue pried open his jaws to explore.

The Psiioniic’s tongue flicked out, the forked end dancing lightly across the long flat tongue of the Grand Highblood. He pulled back lightly to talk against the smaller’s lips,

“You have quite the interesting little mutation.”

“You’re not sso great to look at either GHB.” His voice came suddenly, catching him off guard.

He pulled away, his massive frame still looming over the other. They were side by side, hips touching. The indigoblood shifted, straddling the honeyblood’s hips. His face contorted into pain for a moment, then melted away when his body grew accustomed to the sudden crushing weight.

“You called me ‘GHB’.” He stated.

“I did.”

“Either you are very bold. OR VERY STUPID. Why would you shorten my title to three letters? IT’S DISRESPECTFUL.” His tone fluctuated, some words booming, making the Psiioniic’s ears hurt, others softer. Still harsh, but quieter at least.

“I find it a wasste of breath to refer to you by your full title. It’ss a mouthful.” He said, arching an eyebrow, daring him to argue.

A deep laugh, happy but still scary, racked his body. He put a finger up, letting it all leave him before shaking his head, “You are a funny lowblood, I will give you that. AND I’LL GIVE YOU A MOUTHFUL!”

His movements were quick. Quicker than the Psiioniic could track and he was suddenly kissing him again, his tongue nearly gagging the smaller troll. He bit down out of reflex and that only served to have his hair pulled harder and the Grand Highblood's claws to dig into his upper arm. A thin line of yellow coated his cheeks as he ground his hips up into the larger, his body working on its own. GHB chuckled, the breath filling the Psiioiniic. He pulled back, licking the edges of the Psiioniic’s lips, letting him catch his breath.

“Grubs shouldn’t be so demanding.”

A spark jumped from his eyes, leaving another jagged burn along GHB’s arm. The yellowblood hissed up at him, still out of breath, “Sstop the sstupid sstream of wordss that are coming from your protein chute and fuck me!”

The Grand Highblood’s eyes widened and his claws ripped down through the helmsman’s clothing, shredding the fabric. He tossed the scraps aside, letting his huge palms run across the smaller’s body. His thumbs traced over the cartilage that indicated where he had lost his wriggler legs. GHB wound a hand in his  hair, keeping his head straight to watch his mismatched slate eyes. The other hand dipped between them, seeking the core of his heat.

The Psiioniic hissed at the contact, squirming under his hand, his own small claws digging into the knees pinned into either side of his ribs. One big finger trailed over the flap of skin that kept his sensitive organ tucked away. Already it was dripping with genetic fluid and GHB could feel the movements of it trying to worm its way free under his hand. The same finger dipped farther, trailing a line around his nook, making the lowblood squirm and hiss more, throwing him disgusted looks that begged him to do SOMETHING.

But the Grand Highblood was a cruel troll. He wasn’t going to give him what he wanted. Not right way, at least. The smaller growled when he did nothing, moving his hips as best he could under the weight, trying to get any more contact than he was getting. It was amusing. GHB pulled on his hair again, slamming his head back into the floor.

“Psii, Psii, PSII!” he tutted. “You’re just going to have to wait until I see fit to give you what you crave! What are you going to do, TAKE IT FROM ME BY FORCE?”

“A pet name for me ass well? How cute!“ he hissed up at him, scowling, “You’re a fucking nooksstain! Jusst get on with it!”

“SO FIESTY.” He chuckled, licking his own lips, “I bet you’re a REAL SCREAMER.”

Psii growled again, thrashing about, throwing a borderline temper tantrum. It wasn’t fair to tease him like this! If he would jus-

He gasped loudly, his back arching, his toes curling as one of the Grand Highblood’s fingers was suddenly inside him. His nook twitched around the sudden intruder, and then the sudden coolness was gone. He took a breath and watched the larger troll above him smirk, “Now that I have your attention…”

“What?” he asked bitterly.

“WHY?” GHB asked.

The Psiioniic rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “Why what?”

“Why do you not fear one SO MUCH HIGHER? I AM A SUBJUGGLATOR. You should be quaking in your boots.”

His fingers traced lines over his genitals. He took note that the Psiioniic’s bulge still hadn’t unsheathed. The troll had a talent for keeping himself restrained. GHB could already feel himself starting to push past the protective restraint. But still, the question had to be answered before either of them was going anywhere. And it was more teasing, which would piss the Psiioniic off more.  Seeing this little mustardblood unhappy made the Grand Highblood smile.

“We are dead. You can’t do anything to me anymore that will change that. I can sspeak out of line. I can attack you. I can call you a worthlessss piecce of trassh, and there issn’t a DAMN THING you can do that will sscare me.” he explained, his psionics sparking with each point he made.

GHB couldn’t help but laugh, “YOU ARE BOLD. No. You are MORE than bold. This is motherfucking HERETICAL.”

Psii stilled, closing his eyes. He shook his head slowly, “Grand Highblood, don’t make me beg. I haven’t felt releasse in over ten ssweepss. And frankly, the pressssure of the build-up doessn’t feel too nicce.”

He opened his eyes to watch the larger of the two, a bitter taste on the back of his tongue. GHB didn’t laugh this time. Something had changed, but only slightly. The Psiioniic couldn’t place it, but something had changed. He moved, shifting off the psionic’s hips to kneel next to him. The Psiioniic let out a small unintentional gasp at the loss of the pressure against his body and GHB glared at him.

“DO NOT COMPLAIN. I will do this. But only due to the fact that your little SOB STORY is so fucking SAD and PATHETIC.” He moved closer, grabbing hold of one of the Psiioniic’s horns, yanking hard enough that he might just break it, his voice dripping with lust and anger, “And if I get to hear you scream in AGONY when the sheer VOLUME of my genetic material RUPTURES your pathetic nook, I can sleep with a GREAT BIG MOTHERFUCKING SMILE painted on my lips tonight.”

A chill ran through the Psiioniic at the thought , and it wasn’t a pleasant shiver. He imagined that something like that would be a bit more than painful. When the haze had cleared and the image had been forced back into the dark spaces of his think pan, the Grand Highblood wasn’t wearing clothing. The psionic blinked, shocked. GHB knelt down, his heels under his ass, the Psiioniic’s legs straight out between his own legs. A long finger trailed over his own half unsheathed bulge, coaxing it out the rest of the way. GHB didn’t look at Psii or himself. His eyes were shut, lips dry.

Psii had to admit, it was a nice color. All of the higherblooded trolls were blessed with beautiful shades. Sure, yellow could be pretty, but they weren’t called mustardbloods for nothing. The higher you were in the caste, the more your blood, and by extension your genitals, shone like gems. Of course, GHB would probably crush his windpipe for saying something like that, but it was true regardless. Psii looked up to his face when he let out a small pant, swallowing hard.

All the way unsheathed it was nearly as long as the Psiioniic’s forearm and more than half as thick. It curled around GHB’s fingers, weaving in between them, leaving thick opaque lines. The bottom was ridged and ferocious looking. He hadn’t expected anything less really, and he’d heard that some of the highbloods' bulges were a lot more menacing. He hadn’t had much contact with the Condesce that he hadn’t attempted to repress. He shoved a thought away and watched the white painted face of his better. When GHB opened his eyes again they were darker with the unmistakable tint of lust.

He guided it down, letting it roam over the Psiioniic’s flesh. His breath hitched at the heat. Highblood’s blood ran cold, and the lower one dropped in the caste, the warmer the blood. GHB’s bulge was cool, numbing even. The end of it flicked across the flap of skin that kept his bulge locked away even now, like knocking on a door. Instinct kicked in and it only took a few knocks on the door for it to open. The mustard yellow dripped out, followed by the tapered organ. GHB let out a small breath when the two tips twined.

“Finally.”

Psii dug his claws into the larger troll’s knees, glowering up at him. He had to have a high composure. After being teased for almost a thousand sweeps and rarely ever knowing the pleasure of release, the body tends to learn to shut down most pleasure receptors, making it one hell of a time TRYING to be aroused. But on the other side of the spectrum, such unused nerves being brushed and teased again after so long was… nice.

Very nice indeed.

The yellow arched his back, his bulge halfway unsheathed at this point. The indigo smiled, his finger tracing the line around his nook again. His eyebrows knitted together as the tip of the second bulge wormed its way from the confines. Psii turned his face to the side, covering his eyes with his hand. He couldn’t look at the highblood’s disapproving face. He was a mutant. Mutations happened a lot in the lowbloods, but his was grotesque. So many times when he was a younger troll he’d thought of cutting the second off. The thought of bleeding out from such a thing stopped him. That and if the Signless could live everyday with HIS mutation, the Psiioniic could live with his. GHB’s booming voice above him made him peek through his long fingers,

“THAT’S INTERESTING. A motherfucking miracle if you ask me. Who would have guessed that a little mustard like you would have such a handy little mutation? I bet you had ALL THE LITTLE LADIES IN YOUR TIME, HMM?”

The Psiioniic pulled away slightly, shaking his head, “It’ss dissgussting!” He hissed.

The Grand Highblood chuckled, that deep laugh that shook the smaller’s bones. “Most useful mutation I’VE ever seen.”

Large fingers wrapped around the second and the yellow still couldn’t help the knot of stress that had settled into his stomach. Those claws so close to such a sensitive organ worried him. But he oddly trusted him. Whatever had changed in his eyes had made his touch just a little lighter, a little more thought out. It was strange, but if he wasn’t going to shred his genitals, the Psiioniic wasn’t going to complain.

One bulge wrapped around the base of GHB’s, pulling him closer. The indigo complied, pulling the Psiioniic up into an almost sitting position, hooking the twigs he called legs over his hips. The Psiioniic’s hands rested on his chest, digging his claws in when there was a particularly nice feeling.  The second bulge guided GHB’s bulge towards the nook. GHB’s need for the warmth that he knew he’d find plunged both his own bulge and the Psiioniic’s deep into him.

A full body muscle spasm, his claws digging in, indigo blood dripping down his chest as he let out a choked gasp, his eyes wide. His head was tossed back, his toes curled painfully. He could have sworn that his blood pusher popped just then. No wait, there it was, pounding erratically against his ribs, making it hard to breathe. Or maybe it was the sudden wonderful fucking feeling that made breathing impossible. Psii didn’t care, it felt good. Nothing else mattered.

The Grand Highblood’s voice above his head gasped, “Motherfucking miraculous.”

Psii’s bulge wrapped around GHB’s inside himself, teasing him, poking him. It was just BEGGING to get him to move. Move. Wiggle. THRASH. Anything to put out the fire in his gut. The highblood complied, his bulge worming around in circles, searching for that one spot so that he could get on with this. Psii’s bulge wrapped around the end of his made it hard to work, cutting off a lot of movement. It felt nice, yeah, but it made it hard to work.

He pulled one of the Psiioniic’s horns, craning his head back so he could explore his mouth again. He needed all this heat, all the warmth. The other hand uncurled the organ that made moving difficult, letting it entwine with his fingers instead. Able to get that much closer now he pulled the other’s hips so that they were bone to bone, his thick member buried as deep in the other as it would go.

All of GHB AND one of his own? This troll was commendable. Impressive really. Of course that would never be said out loud. Didn’t make it any less true. GHB nibbled a line down his jaw, letting his fangs brush against his carotid artery, the looming danger of what he could do eliciting a small shiver from the psionic troll. His forked tongue darted out, licking a line across his cheek. The Grand Highblood chuckled, “Kinky motherfucker, aren’t you?”

The Psiioniic ground his hips into the other, bringing them closer than either thought was possible. He reached out, wrapping a hand around one of the Grand Highblood’s long horns, pulling him closer still, unexpectedly. He hissed up into his ear, “No talking. Jusst fuck me. Your voicce iss grating on my auricular ssponge clotss.”

The Subjugglator rolled his eyes, letting his bulge thrash against the walls of the smaller’s nook erratically. How he managed to take all this and still have any room at all was beyond logical thought. That only fueled him though. Most of the time he was presented with the opposite. A troll with a nook too small for him. Of course he’d rip it farther anyway, but this was still a challenge. No wonder he hadn’t felt pleasure in so long, he wasn’t an easy case to please, and GHB could bet on the fact that ALL of the pleasure he’d felt was from bulge stimulation. He took pride in knowing that all the half words and gasps that tumbled past the Psiioniic’s thin lips were his doing.

As much as he hated the little nooksucker, he had to give him a little bit of credit. He was a very strong lowblood. Powering the Battleship Condescension for multiple LIFETIMES was a feat in and of itself, not to mention his time with the Signless before, and all the teasing he had to endure from the Empress. He was strong indeed. So maybe he wouldn’t cause him AS MUCH pain as he would others he took advantage of in this otherworldly place. He was probably going to kill him after, but just because anything else wasn’t his style. It’s not like it would be a big problem either. As soon as their bubbles were no longer connected, he’d wake up a little sore, but not dead. Or… not dead again? The haze of pleasure was making it hard to think.

His psionics sparked, dragging a line across the highblood’s arm, burning him. The Grand Highblood hissed, grinding down into him harder, his bulge thrashing wildly in the smaller troll’s nook. Psii squirmed, bucking up into the fierce movements. GHB was gripping his hair tighter, digging his claws into his scalp. The Psiioniic was panting. He growled up at him, “You are pathetic! You’re a Ssubjugglator! Iss that really all you’ve got?”

The indigo growled down at him, craning his neck back, biting into his shoulder, dragging his fangs, smearing mustard blood down his skin. He licked up the warm fluid, dragging his long tongue across the wound. The Psiioniic arched his back with a deep gasp, the same sparks leaving small burns across the highblood’s skin.

“Who is pathetic now you HERETICAL LITTLE WRIGGLER? You’re ENJOYING the pain!”

“Maybe I am!” he snapped, trying to keep his anger but one particular stroke had him gasping again, head back. His claws weakly pricked down GHB’s arms. He could feel the muscles in his arms twitch just by the way his fingers moved.

A haze descended over them, time seemed to pass differently. Either it was going by very quickly, or very, very slowly. With all the moans and groans the bubbles had almost stopped shifting through one another. Somewhat guided by will, they’d go where they were needed at the time. And right now, they needed to stay together. As close as possible. Inside one another if you will.

The Grand Highblood’s claws dug deep into the floor as he let his head rock back with an almost pained gasp.

“By the Ssufferer, you’re tight!” The Psiioniic gasped under him.

The second sneaky bulge had unwound itself from his hand, poking around, trailing its warmth across GHB’s skin, virtually unnoticed in the thick haze of lust and had pushed itself up into his nook. The Grand Highblood never received in such a manner, so his nook was on the smaller side. Deep pants racked his body, his tongue lulling out, his vision misty, eyes half lidded.

Underneath him the Psiioniic snickered, seeing the Grand Highblood in such a state was kind of awesome. One of those, ‘7 Wonders of Alternia’ type moments. And the panting? Like music to his auricular sponge clots. The Psiioniic pressed farther in, bringing the two of them as close together as he could. The feeling of the indigo around him was surreal. GHB slammed his hands down on either side of the mustard’s head, looming over him. His attempt at anger was almost cute, “DO NOT LAUGH.”

His voice cracked on the last word and the last half of the word was a sigh in which all the Psiioniic could see was the yellow sclera of his eyes and the edges of purple veins. This only served to make him chuckle more. The laughter’s convulsions made his nook spasm around the Highblood. He let out another low groan, panting harder.

A sharp gasp. It wasn’t either of the two trolls either. On the other side of the bubble another troll stood, eyes wide. Psii was having trouble seeing straight with all that was already going on. Suddenly he was left alone, panting with one of his bulges still inside his own nook. GHB’s body was gone from above him and he couldn’t stop the whine of loss.

The Grand Highblood was suddenly across the room, his huge hands pinning the other trolls’ horns to the wall. They were quite large actually, jutting from his skull at least three feet out on either side! The Psiioniic had no idea who this other troll was, and right now, he didn’t much care. His interruption was far more than inconvenient. The yellowblood laid on the floor though, keeping his mouth shut. GHB looked pissed.

With his horns held tightly one would think that the troll would be scared. Especially with the Grand Highblood looming over him, his teeth bared, panting from a newfound anger and the act he’d just been pulled away from. His voice was confident and strong when he smiled up into GHB’s face, gesturing to the trails of indigo and yellow trailing down his thighs, “Well, well well… it seems the Great Indigo has a taste for sweet little honeybloods. Who would have guessed?”

“You shut your MOTHERFUCKING MOUTH Summoner. THIS IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING CONCERN!”

The troll called Summoner looked around his arm at the lowblood on the floor, whose muscles were twitching from the inconsistency. They had just gotten used to the rhythm, then it was all gone. The twitches were retaliation and his own body throwing a fit. He looked back to GHB with a small laugh, “It looks like your little toy is growing impatient.”

GHB looked over his shoulder at Psii. He was running a hand through his black hair, his jaw set. He looked back, a small smile starting to come to his lips. “My little TOY seems to be broken.”

“Oh?”

The Psiioniic hissed as he sat up, “I’m not fucking broken you asswhipe! You’re just pathetic! This is not my fault!”

“Fucking HILARIOUS Psii! It’s not MY motherfucking fault that you can’t get off!” he barked, half turning to talk to him, one big hand still pinning the Summoner to the wall.

“Ha!” the Summoner let out a laugh, covering his mouth. He tried to shake his head, trying to stifle his snickering.

The Grand Highblood turned quickly, his grip threatening to snap his horn clean off, “What the fuck do you think is so MOTHERFUCKING FUNNY?!” he growled, his other hand rising to cup his face, nails digging into his jaw.

He slowly stopped laughing. He talked through the gasp, “I’m sorry… I just… Oh, that’s TOO funny. The Grand Highblood, the indgo who’s seen the rainbow of blood staining his walls, can’t get a little mustardblood to climax! Oh, that’s awesome!”

Another round of laughter and a growl deep in the Grand Highblood’s chest was boiling over, a rage making his limbs shake. He pulled back his arm, aiming just right to run his fist through the mudblood’s head. Suddenly he was being pulled away, his grip on the other’s horn being pried off. And then he was sliding across the floor, coming to a stop halfway across the room. The Psiioniic was on his feet, the last sparks of the energy fizzling off into the air, “Quit your ssquabbling! You’re acting like grubss!”

He stood between them, stark naked, his bulges wrapping around one another, seeking out as much contact with anything that they could, coated in yellow and purple. He turned his gaze to the Summoner who was coming down off his high horse, rubbing his neck with a smirk. He shook his head, offering a hand, “I’m sorry. I did not mean to cause such a ruckus. I can’t resist getting under the Grand Highblood’s skin.”

The Psiioniic didn’t take the hand, just watched him, “You purpossely egg him on? Death musst make uss all idiotss.”

The Summoner let his hand drop, “I guess you’re right. I am The Summoner. I don’t believe we’ve met. It’s nice to see you.”

A thin line of yellow tinted his cheeks as the Summoner’s gaze passed over him, taking an extra moment to gander at the writhing bulges. His toes curled into the floor, uneasy but he stood strong through the scan and cleared his throat, “I am The Psiioniic.”

He nodded, “I think I have heard of you. I-“

“ENOUGH TALK. You’re as bad as two females over motherfucking leaf extracts. FUCK!” The Grand Highblood cursed. He was standing again, shaking his head. “Summoner, you are well endowed as I’ve heard. CORRECT?”

“I like to think so, yeah.” He chuckled, a confident smirk on his lips.

“You think YOU could get this little wriggler there?” he gestured to Psii. “He’s a STUBBORN little shit.”

Psii turned, two sparks as his face contorted, “Will you fuckerss quit calling me ‘little’?!”

“You are SO on!”

Standing within arm's-length of the psionic the Summoner reached out, pulling him into his grip and before he could protest was kissing him, on hand around one of his horns to keep him from getting away, the other was already two fingers deep into his nook. He wasted no time. Clearly. The Psiioniic’s muscles buckled at the contact, letting out a deep moan into the brownblood’s mouth, a shiver ran down his spine. The Summoner smiled into the kiss, his eyes watching the Grand Highblood.

The bulges wrapped around the warmer troll’s hand , trailing yellow lines across his fingers. The Summoner’s thumb trailed over the sensitive point where the bulges met the nook. Goosebumps prickled across The Psiioniic’s arms as his fists curled into the back of his jacket in between his wings, pulling him closer. The Summoner’s hand wrapped around his horn ran through his hair, down his back feather light. With a big smirk, an arched eyebrow and a straight middle finger he taunted the Subjugglator. He kissed a line across the psionic’s throat, causing him to let out a small moan and the highblood lost it.

A few long strides and he had crossed the bubble, one of his monster hands yanking the yellowblood from the brownblood’s expert hands. A small yelp of surprise from both of them and a raised backhand from the indigoblood. Tendrils of red and blue wrapped around the outstretched arm, pulling it down. Psii glared up at The Grand Highblood, “Will you PLEASSE sstop being ssuch a grub about all of thiss?!”

“This SMUG MOTHERFUCKING LOWBLOOD is PISSING me off!” he growled down, his purple eyes flicking up to glare daggers into the Summoner.

“Why? Becausse in the two minutess he’ss been here, he’ss done a better job? With lessss effort too! Imagine that GHB, ssomeone who iss better than you.” He hissed at him, “Ssuch a sshame.”

“Are you implying I’m JEALOUS?!” the Grand Highblood loomed over him, his grip tightening around his arm.

The Psiioniic cringed, the energy sparking again, “No! I’m- OW! Fucking-”

The Summoner was suddenly between them, his horns nearly poking a few gander bulbs out. Psii took a mental note that those must make life a pain in the waste chute. His body was angled to face the Grand Highblood. The Summoner was almost half a head shorter than the Psiioniic, but his appearance came off as a lot more menacing. Not only the huge horns and the way he held himself, but the wings too. They might have been thin and glittery, but he made them seem alien, exotic, and almost dangerous. How he managed to make glitter scary was think pan boggling. And even then the top of the Psiioniic’s head came to the bottom of GHB’s chin.

The highblood turned his attention to the intruder, silent. They stared at one another for a moment before the trollian instincts made everything awkward. With such close proximity and the recent endeavors, the Grand Highblood was still yearning for contact. It reached out, pushing against the fabric of The Summoner’s shirt, bushing it up, the purple organ trailing a numbing line across the exposed flesh. The only waver in the either of them was a small exhale of breath from the Grand Highblood and the Summoner’s Adam’s apple bobbing with a hard swallow.

Being the sneaky little thing he was, and the urge to get things going again, The Psiioniic’s hand snaked around the Summoner’s body, fingers dipping past the edge of his waistband, the belt making it a tight fit. The other hand wrapped five long fingers around GHB’s outstretched bulge. Both gasped, One of pleasure and one of surprise. A small smile across the yellow’s lips that and all three knew that the Summoner had been brought into all of this for sure.

Psii didn’t press himself up against the Summoner’s back for concern over his wings. He shouldn’t have been concerned, they were all dead, but he still was considerate. They fluttered against his arm as he ran a finger against the flap of skin, the warm appendage more than eager to greet him, the tip of it already winding around the end of his finger. He breathed into the smaller troll's ear, but he did not move. He was a tough one, Psii could give him that. He couldn’t see his face, but he was almost certain he was still glaring at the troll above him.

On the other hand, literally, GHB was almost melting into his grip. He pulled feather-light strokes up the bulk of the bulge. His eyelids fluttered to stay open and his lips curled into a scowl were almost slack with the heavy breathing out his nose. His grip on Psii’s arm had loosened and honestly, he was at the psionic’s mercy with his actions. How the mustardblood was so good with those fingers was hard to say. But for some reason the Condesce came to mind.

The Summoner raised his arms above the action going on around him, eyes still staring up into the indigo’s face, despite the taller’s inability to even SEE him properly at this point, and unwound the bandages covering his arms and hands. He dropped them to either side of him, letting his calloused fingers brush the Psiioniic’s arm. The Psiioniic took the hint, pulling his hand from the rebel’s pants, painting his stomach with opaque brown lines in the process. He ducked under his horns when he turned, his eyes finally leaving the tallest. He pulled the shirt over his head, dropping it to the side as well.

On one of Psii’s downstrokes, another hand followed. The Grand Highblood let out the shudder he’d been trying so hard to keep contained. Red and blue tendrils of energy wrapped around his horn, pulling him down. The yellowblood let the brown take over, pulling the indigo into a rough kiss. With everyone finally calm and on the same level more or less, different tensions rose. The highblood at the mercy of two so much lower than he was admittedly amusing.  It wasn’t long until the rebels had him pinned to the floor. In the throes of pleasure the Grand Highblood wasn’t so scary. The deep groans of brought smirks of confidence to both their faces.

The Summoner was perched high on GHB’s chest, his knees tucked painfully up under his arms. He still wore his pants, unbuttoned and hanging loosely on his hips, his belt long forgotten. Further down the Psiioniic was sitting with his back to the fellow rebel, their bulges intertwined again. Psii thought it best to keep himself OUT of GHB’s nook this time for fear of finishing the highblood off early. One of his bulges and the indigo’s were tucked deep into his nook again, the other writhing helplessly against his chest with each rough grind the Psiioniic gave.

Behind him the Summoner was muttering quietly, bent low, talking into the highblood’s neck, punctuating points with bites. A particularly rough thrash and the psionic bit back a moan. He shook his head, “Ssummoner, sstop!”

The feel of the wings against his back and a rough growl of irritation. There was another angry thrash and the Psiioniic pulled away, knowing enough of how trolls worked that in most cases, the worse the thrashes, the closer to release. He held the highblood’s bulge firmly, putting a bit of pressure at the base to try to stop the thrashing. The Psiioniic leaned back against the Summoner, resting his head on his shoulder, being mindful of both sets of horns. He let out a shaky breath, “What did you ssay to him?”

He turned, tilting his head so that his horn went over the yellowblood’s head. His eyes glanced over at the still angry purpleblood, a wide smirk coming to his lips, “I was weaving the little tales of all the times he never caught me. All the times he failed.”

With a big smile the yellow tutted, “Ooh, sso harsh Summoner. Well done.”

Summoner offered a fist and after a moment of hesitation the Psiioniic bumped it. He opened his mouth to say something more before a huge hand passed between them, wrapping around the psionic and in one swift movement dragged him off GHB’s lap and pinned him to the floor. The air rushed from his lungs with a harsh “Ooowf!”

He gasped, turning his head quickly almost on the same level with the indigo at this point, “What the fuck wass that for?!”

GHB ignored Psii’s whining, looking up at the Summoner, “You little grubfuckers are starting to ROYALLY PISS ME OFF.” He seethed.

He turned to glare at the Psiioniic, “I have half a thought to cull the both of your RIGHT HERE! You get me THAT CLOSE, and then you CUT ME OFF?!”

The famed indigo rage was running through him, barely contained by the haze of pleasure he was coming down from. The lowbloods glanced sideways at one another, then both looked back at the largest troll. He was snarling at this point, legitimately pissed. A hand almost as large as his torso still pinning him to the floor, Psii didn’t fight back, he let out a rough sigh, “Fine. We’ll do this by your standards. Ssummoner?”

He rolled his eyes, the urge to tease the highblood something he couldn’t completely rid himself of, “I suppose. Let the Great Indigo have his way.”

Then the Summoner was pinned to the floor and his pants were in shreds, the highblood’s huge frame looming over him. One of his wings was pinned painfully underneath him, but he couldn’t help the spark of fear that ran through him looking up into rage itself and decided it best not to mention it. He dropped his head, biting down into the smaller trolls’ clavicle. He let out a cry of pain, hands reaching up to tear lines into his shoulder and arm. “Fucking chutesucker!” he snarled.

The Grand Highblood pulled his head away, droplets of thick brown blood on his teeth, “Now that I have your MOTHERFUCKING ATTENTION! I am NOT about to let two heretical little LOWBLOODS top me! IT’S NOT HAPPENING.” He shot a look over his shoulder at the Psiioniic, watching his bulges curl around one another for a moment before looking back, “That little pissant over there can’t get off with me AND one of his TWO mutated bulges. Probably because your bulge in your own nook is so fucking DISGUSTING that his body just won’t let him cum.”

“You know that’s not the-“ Psii interjected.

“YOU SHUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOUTH!!” He whipped his head around, his pupils tiny in his wide eyes. He turned back to the troll under him, “If you and I…” the next words were forced and he sounded disgusted, “Work together, we can get this done.”

The Summoner lay still, watching as the highblood’s anger seemed to just waft off him like heat on a pavement. Eventually he answered with a question: “Why are you doing this? Why are you even bothering?”

GHB turned his head slowly, watching the Psiioniic out of the corner of his eye. When he looked back, he was a bit calmer, “You know what he did for our empire.”

“More or less.” He nodded.

“It is not MY place, but he deserves a bit better treatment then he received while serving Her Imperial Condescension. She… treated him poorly.” He turned, watching him, his words still directed at the Summoner, “He might be the NASTIEST MOTHERFUCKING GUTTERBLOOD I’VE MET…”

There was a long pause, the Psiioniic watching the two of them uneasily. Summoner croaked underneath him, “There’s a ‘but’ there. We don’t have all night GHB.”

The first curled in his hair bounced his head off the floor roughly, his deep voice growling, “But he deserves a little MIRACULOUS MOMENT OF RELIEF. Got it?”

Summoner groaned at the pain that shot through his skull, “I don’t have a problem pleasing another troll. It’s YOU who is battling with this you bulgebiter!”

The expression didn’t change. His voice was quieter, but held a great deal more malice, “Got it, Summie?” he asked, taking on the irritating nickname he knew the rebel hated with a smirk, baring his fangs.

The brownblood’s nails dug into his arm again, “Fuck you.”

One big finger flicked the edge of his cheek, nicking the skin. It pointed to the the yellowblood still lying on the floor where the Grand Highblood had pinned him, “No you stupid wriggler, HIM.”

Still sore about the horrid nickname the Grand Highblood had used, he rolled his eyes with a shake of the head. He didn’t argue any further. He’d normally be able to think of a jest in return if he wasn’t in the state he was in. He had barely been touched since his bubble merged with the other two. And the Grand Highblood had RIPPED his pants clean of his body. Looming over him the indigo had dripped numbing droplets of genetic material all across his abdomen. Each droplet had made him wince, his bulge reaching out, but just barely out of range.

The highblood moved away, letting his claws cut jagged but shallow lines across the Summoner’s chest. He hissed in pain, snarling up at him, muttering an insult under his breath. GHB leaned back, plopping down on his ass, one leg bent, the other outstretched. He offered one huge, skull crushing hand, coaxing the mustardblood over. Psii was hesitant, only catching half of the conversation they had just had. But he stumbled to his feet, teetering over until he almost fell against the highblood. His legs shook from the muscles convulsing. He definitely wasn’t used to all this stop and go.

GHB pulled him around, lowering him into his lap, pulling his back to his broad chest. One could say he was almost being gentle. No one said a word. The Grand Highblood watched the Summoner over the Psiioniic’s head as he picked away the last scraps of his pants, almost pouting at the ruined clothes. Apparently the third troll had been distracting Psii too because when the highblood’s thick organ slammed up into him, he choked on a gasp. It wasn’t pain, but surprise.

His head fell back against the purple’s shoulder, his chest heaving with staggered breath at the sudden intrusion. GHB couldn’t help but snicker at this. Psii’s bulges writhed against his stomach, reaching for something, anything. The highblood offered a hand to the Summoner. He took it with a scowl, still a bit pissy about the whole ‘being told how things were going to go’ thing. Two powerful hands on his hips he positioned the shortest just right.

The sickly yellow bulges reached out, brushing against the Summoner’s, pulling him a bit closer, the rest of the way out of the sheath really, and both wrapped around him. They stayed like this for a few minutes, hips with just enough meat to make it not feel too horrible. The Grand Highblood’s bulge was slow, almost painfully slow and the Psiioniic was nearly ready to snap at him for being such a tease when one of his twin bulges slipped up into his nook, the tightest he’d ever felt squeezing around him.

Out of reflex the indigo bit down into his shoulder to muffle a pleased moan. The psionic’s claws dug into his leg in return, painting his yellow nails an almost regal color. In front of them the Summoner’s face had softened, his eyes closed, letting the pleasure wash over him with each pant and sharp gasp. Without two bulges constricting around his, he was able to move a bit more freely. He wasted no time pressing up into the already occupied nook, firmly working against the yellow tinted walls and the purple bulge.

The Psiioniic could hardly breathe for a moment, the second bulge worming its way up inside was almost a surreal feeling. He might have had two, but they were smaller, not by a lot, but himself and GHB hadn’t been enough. The Summoner AND the Grand Highblood though? He shivered in pleasure, goosebumps prickling across his arms. He had never felt this full before. Almost to bursting. And it was fucking fantastic. The best he’d ever felt. As soon as The Summoner’s hips were pressed against the Psiioniic’s and he was fully tucked away, he moved a hair to the right and brushed up against that one spot at just the right angle. The lance hit straight and true.

A deep lust soaked moan ripped through him. He was deaf for a moment, the rushing of his own blood in his head deafening. He pulled in a jagged gasp, every muscle in his body quivering with the overwhelming pleasure of it all. Psii slumped backwards against the highblood, his fingers twitching against his knees weakly. He could do nothing but breathe, or at least try to.

The situation was having a similar effect on the other two. The highblood’s tongue lolled out the corner of his mouth as he rested his head against the back of the yellowblood in front of him, his deep pants washing over his protruding spine. In front of him the mudblood was a bit more controlled, his eyes rolled back in his head, but his breathing was at least even. Well, it was until the only bulge still exposed to air decided its owner hadn’t had quite enough and found the muddy nook. With little effort the Summoner was in the same state as the other two, a gasping little mess.

Another deep moan all the way from his toes tumbled from the yellow’s lips as the two bulges tucked deep in him writhed against one another, battling for dominance. They thrashed against the wall, pushing against one another, trying to get the other to retreat. Both trolls were far too stubborn to back down. Instinct realized this battle was inevitable and nearly simultaneously they gave up the fight, wrapping around one another instead. GHB growled into Psii’s neck, words failing him.

A rough chuckle cut off by a gasp and the Summoner was showing off that shit-eating grin, “What’s the problem GHB?”

One big handful of claws dragged down the snarky troll’s leg, “You DAMN WELL KNOW. MOTHERFUCKING RED BULLSHIT IS NOT GOING TO FLY, Summie.” The last word was mocking, laced with all the venom and spite he could put into it considering the situation at hand.

GHB’s bulge writhed, twitching and thrashing about, trying to pull away. The Summoner’s breath hitched, his toes curling. He let out a laugh through the pleasure, “Just deal with it, will you?”

The indigo slowly gave in, too tired at this point to give up a full fight. And giving in, the two muscles worked in unison, both already having mapped out all the best points to hit. It wasn’t long until the Psiioniic’s wordless moans were growing more and more frequent. One hand against the Summoner’s chest, the other on the Grand Highblood’s leg. One last wild thrash and the Psiioniic let out that scream that had been building for longer than anyone care to try to guess. His back arched, claws digging into any flesh he could get his hands on.

His nook spasmed with the scream, tightening almost painfully around the two bulges. The genetic material flowed quickly, coating the two organs. With the warm fluid rushing over them, the Grand Highblood and the Summoner hit their peaks together. One a deep a hefty groan, the other a shaky half laugh, half sigh of finality. The purple and brown genetic material flowed freely, soaking the floor and their legs, not a care in the world. The yellow was barely dripping from the sheer tightness keeping it all contained.

Everything began to retract, retreat back into their respective protections after so much work and pleasure. Without the two buried deep in Psii’s nook, his genetic material splashed down late, layering over the others like a blanket of gold. The Psiioniic slumped forward against the Summoner, resting his head against the rebel’s forehead. He gave him a weak smile. His slate eyes were half lidded from the pleasure that was ebbing away and the thick blanket of fatigue. He let out one small chuckle and the Summoner returned it with a snort, one side of his lips curling up.

The little chuckles and snorts bubbled up into laughter between the two lowbloods. Behind them the Grand Highblood had put both hands behind him, keeping him propped up. He shook his head, rolling his eyes and the little females almost literally sitting in his lap giggling. It was almost cute. Not cute. Almost pitiful. Couple of little wrigglers really, what was not to pity about grubs?

Psii’s muscles simply weren’t working right. He’d never felt anything so potent before. That was what pailing was supposed to be like? He had spent sweeps barely able to grasp the sheer pleasure he’d just gone through. A thought bounced around his think pan though. After this, he would go back to drifting through the Furthest Ring. These two were able to satisfy him. In a way, together these two made him… happy.

Like a rock of ice in his gut the thought of losing them was almost painful. The Summoner was snarky and witty, but he was soft. He would make a good matesprit without much trouble. And of course the Grand Highblood would make the perfect kismesis. But if GHB was Psii’s kismesis, he couldn’t be Summie’s. He’d have to learn to be nice to SOMEONE. All the thoughts bouncing around in his head about things that wouldn’t matter in the long run was even more tiring. The Psiioniic opted to forget all of it and just enjoy the afterglow.

His took note of the current positions and wondered faintly to himself, how he’d gotten in the position he was in. Tucked against the Grand Highblood’s chest, one of his monstrous hands on his back, keeping him in place. Both laid against the sloped walls of the bubble, the pink tentacles almost comfortable. Nothing like a nice pile, but it would work. Summoner was sitting facing them, his arms crossed on his knees, his wings fluttering with a small chuckle now and then. He was a bubbly little troll. GHB and Summie were talking about something, but Psii was simply too tired to register anything but the difference in octaves.

Eventually all three trolls opted to curl up together, no one mentioning how completely ridiculous the entire thing was. Everyone was far too tired to care at this point. Laying together, legs wrapped up, hands brushing one another, a brush of a horn when someone shifted. It was nice. They could stay like this forever and it wouldn’t be that much of a problem with anyone. But they all knew if they opened their eyes, the next time they opened them, they’d be alone again. One drifting, the others stationary. Death could be unimaginably cruel. The three tried to stay awake through the haze, but their chatter eventually dissolved into small laughs and grunts as they nudges each other and poked sensitive spots. Eventually everything went still.

“Tell me your name.” came a whisper in the dark.

There was no answer for a long time, the only sound was the three sets of lungs working. Just breathing. A wave of the Grand Highblood’s deep guttural snoring told the Summoner he wouldn’t be getting an answer out of THAT troll. Eventually a cracked voice came,

“You sshould get ssome resst Ssummoner. Namess are for children. We are no longer children.”


End file.
